legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:LEGO Universe Soundtrack
Soundtrack Downloads, Racing Music Names, and Ninjago/Nexus Tower/Racetrack Composers 1) I had Googled "LEGO Universe Soundtrack" a while ago, and came across this . The first contains all of Brian Tyler's LU music (save "Avant Gardens Launch" and the Spider Queen Battle's music), "Silhouettes", the Nexus Tower Music, and the Racing Music. I assume they got these out of the game files. 2) I also found out that the different pieces of racing music do have names, and they are as follows: "Bite the Dust" "For the Win" "Left in the Dust" "No Shame" "Rock and Race" "Too Cool to Win" "Tough Lugnuts" "Winner's Circle I" "Winner's Circle II" "Winning at Losing" However, I am not sure if they are the actual names the composer gave them. 3) Does anyone know the composers of the Racing, Nexus Tower, and Ninjago Monastery music? I would really like to know. 1 - I haven't downloaded it but probably, yes. 2 - LegoFan101 made up those racing names for his downloads of them. 3 - Sadly, no. I'd like to know as well. File Diving for Music I've been having a hard time getting the music files to play on my computer. Could someone help me with this? Is anyone there? I would really appreciate it if someone helped me with this. The music files in the LU files(client/res/audio/NDaudio and then whatever folder you choose) are .fsb and .fev. These extensions are sound files made with the FMOD programs from Firelight Technologies. .FSB is short for FMOD Sample Bank. As far as I can tell, the .FEV files tell the .FSB file when to play. I tried to use the FMOD tools to open them, to no avail, and when I contacted the support they said "We never really had a .fsb player". Still awaiting further feedback, but it might be possible to play them with the tools. If you are willing to download a third party/shareware program, you can play or convert .fsb files. I doubt most of the third party programs are safe though. Ehow has articles on how to convert .fsb to .mp4 with third party converter software. The FMOD tools are at www.fmod.org/fmod-downloads.html. Be forewarned, Internet Explorer may try to block installation of some of these since they are industry tools, and not commonly downloaded. Your choice whether to override or not, but eveything I have found says it's safe.Majobeza (talk) 22:01, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Found out that it can only be done with 3rd party software. The most common one I got recommended was called Fsbext. majobeza Majobeza (talk) 22:01, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Unreleased Music Are "Frostivus 2011" and "Ninjago Property" actually present in the game files? If so, is there a way to listen to them? Files Should I post the actual audio files, or would that violate some ToS or EULA that doesn't exist anymore? I mean, most of them are properly credited and everything, so there shouldn't be a problem... For whoever is going to link the parts of the Beta Soundtrack, just take care of linking the stuff composed by the Deviled Eggs- I've been planning on taking care of the stuff by other artists and hitlinking Michael Jason Corder's stuff for awhile. ;) --ProfessorBrickkeeper (talk) 15:05, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Temp ... Is the same audio heard in the first bit of the LEGO Minifigures Online trailer. Which is actually "Name of the Game" by The Crystal Method. Which doesn't exactly have the most kid friendly lyrics. Wat. Suddenly, Daniel Pemberton http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qo9ThcHGOIw So the LU devs at least temporarily ripped music from LBP. This just gets weirder and weirder. Nathan Madsen Don't have time to fix the page tonight, but we've got confirmation that Nathan Madsen did the early LU music that wasn't from Audio Network, and the Deviled Eggs were just an employee band that just did stuff for fun (no work on the game). Inside Job 1:39 AM - Ariistuujj: Audio Network claimed "Igor Dvorkin, Duncan Pittock-Inside Job" at 1:26 in my "Xfire recording test" on my old channel. 1:39 AM - jamesster: http://us.audionetwork.com/production-music/inside-job_7514.aspx Other racing music tracks have been identified via YouTube before, not sure if all of them have. It's 1:41 AM, I'm tired. Plopping this here for now, will deal with the page after some sleep. Build mode ambiance source? I noticed that YouTube automatically detected "Amber - Mykl G. Neufeld" on several of my LU videos involving building on properties. Did a little looking around, it was released under the name "ambientportal"... http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/ambientportal1 “Soundscapes” is the new release by ambientportal (Mykl Neufeld) that... Found a YouTube upload, I've linked specifically to a part where it sounds the most like LU's build mode ambiance: https://youtu.be/0mzRaKhZFPM?t=75 But the weird part is, this was released in 2010 - according to YouTube, 2010-06-28 to be precise. The build mode ambiance in LU existed as it is loooong before that, at least going back to alpha testing in 2009, and who knows how long before that...